1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to optical fiber connector assemblies, particularly to two SC type optical fiber connectors arranged in a parallel relationship to each other with an optical fiber connected between two rear ends of such two optical fiber connectors, respectively, so that such two SC type optical fiber connectors are formed as one unit for simulation or attenuation in an optical fiber system.
2. The Prior Art
Optical fiber communication system is gradually used in the recent industry. Various optical fiber connectors have been applied to such system for connection between optical fibers, and such connectors include the ST type (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,133 and 5,293,582), the FDDI type (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,949 and 5,289,554), and the SC type (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,752 and 5,233,674). Recently, the SC type connector becomes more popular due to its compact size in comparison with the FDDI type, and its easy push-pull operation in comparison with the ST type which requires rotation operation.
It is also noted that optical fiber system is applied in a form of network system where plural local area network systems are integrally connected with each other and the whole system is so intricate and complex. Because it is impossible to use an overall operation test to find out a minor malfunctioning spot in the whole huge system, it is required to apply a loop-back arrangement to a designated segregated position in such system for self-testing a specific region thereof to check where such malfunction comes from. Additionally, sometimes a terminator device may be installed onto an end position of such system for forming a signal loop and not interrupting signal transmission thereof if such end position of the whole system is in an open status and no sub-assembly is connected thereto. Moreover, in a certain situation, an attenuator or filter is required to installed onto a specific position in the whole system for moderation of the signal transmission.
It is well known that some FDDI type connectors have been designedly reformed to be in a form of loop-back attenuator or filter for achieving aforementioned purposes in an optical fiber communication system, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,100, 4,952,798, 4,979,793, 4,982,083 and 5,039,456. It is also noted that even though the SC type connector becomes more and more popular as aforementioned, there is no loop-back SC type connector assembly in the market. Understandably, the reason of such deficiency may be that it is easier to form a loop-back FDDI connector by using an optical fiber to connect two parallel optical ferrules in the housing thereof because the FDDI type connector is inherently composed of a duplex ferrule structure and a huge housing to receive such pair of ferrules therein, but oppositely, the SC type connector is generally of a simplex ferrule type installed within a compact housing which may require to associate with another simplex SC type connector to form a duplex connector assembly thereof for achieving the loop-back operation.
It is also noted that many attempts have been taken to combine two simplex SC type connectors together to form a duplex connector assembly for mating with a complementary duplex connector assembly for consideration of singal's in-and-out, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,929, 5,123,071, 5,268,982, 5,293,581, 5,315,679, 5,329,604 and 5,343,547.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a connector assembly which not only accommodates two standard simplex SC type connectors therein, but also offers a loop-back function for functioning as an attenuator or simulator.